parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Derek and Bagheera (Jak and Daxter) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style)
MichaelSar12IsBack's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Jak and Daxter" franchise. Cast *Prince Derek (from The Swan Princess) as Jak *Bagheera (from The Jungle Book) as Daxter *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as Samos Hagai *Odette (from The Swan Princess) as Keira *D261 (from Thomas and Friends) as Gol Acheron *Daisy (from Thomas and Friends) as Maia *Puffin (from The Swan Princess) as Blue Sage *Speed (from The Swan Princess) as Red Sage *Jean Bob (from The Swan Princess) as Yellow Sage *Baboon (from Skunk Fu) as Klaww *Fievel Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Torn *Peter Pan (from Peter Pan) as Sig *Exterminator (from The Loud House) as Krew *Tigress (from Kung Fu Panda) as Tess *Mack McCro (from The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) as Erol *Cholena (from An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) as Ashelin Praxis *Gaston (from Beauty and the Beast) as Baron Praxis *Dragon (from Skunk Fu) as Kor *Stinky Pete (from Toy Story) as Dark Jak *The Wicked Coachman (from Pinocchio) as The Krimzon Guard *Long John Silver (from Treasure Planet) as Vin *Tony Toponi (from An American Tail) as Light Jak *Mr. Herriman (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) as Damas *Tiger (from An American Tail) as Jinx *Donkey (from Shrek) as Pecker *Lord Rothbart (from The Swan Princess) as Count Veger *Tzekel-Kan (from The Road to El Dorado) as Cyber-Errol *Grandpa Fletcher (from Phineas and Ferb) as Osmo *The Blue Fairy (from Pinocchio) as Taryn *Sebastian (from The Little Mermaid) as Ximon *Terrence (from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) as Kaeden *John Smith (from Pocahontas) as Captain Phoenix *Governor Ratcliffe (from Pocahontas) as Skyheed *Hawk (from An American Tail) as Dark Daxter *Sal Left Thumb (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Mizo *and more Voice Cast (English) *Prince Derek - Radar Overseer Jimmy *Bagheera - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Merlin - Radar Overseer Guy *Princess Odette - Radar Overseer Beulah *Puffin - Robosoft 3 *Nuka - Mike in Stadium (-10) *Speed - Microsoft Sam *Jean Bob - Radar Overseer Scotty (-10) *D261 and Daisy - Microsoft Mike (-10) and Microsoft Mary (-10) *Baboon - Microsoft Mike *Narrator - Robosoft 2 *Mack McCro - Microsoft Sam (+10) *Gaston - Radar Overseer Guy (-10) *Fievel Mousekewitz - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Peter Pan - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) *Dragon - Radar Overseer Guy (-5) *Tigress - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Cholena - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Captain Hook - Robosoft 3 *Stinky Pete - Radar Overseer Jimmy (-10) *The Wicked Coachman - Mike in Stadium *Long John Silver - Radar Overseer Guy *Tony Toponi - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) *Herman - Microsoft Sam *Tzekel-Kan - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Jane Darling - Radar Overseer Beulah *Grandpa Fletcher - Mike in Stadium (+10) *The Blue Fairy - NeoSpeech Kate *Sebastian - Mike in Stadium (+5) *Terrence - Microsoft Mike (-10) *John Smith - Microsoft Mike *Governor Ratcliffe - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Hawk - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) *Fat Albert - Radar Overseer Guy (+10) *Shifu Hoffman - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Prince Derek - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Bagheera - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Merlin - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Princess Odette - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+5) *Puffin - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Nuka - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Speed - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Jean Bob - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *D261 and Daisy - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) and Carmen Loquendo V1 (-10) *Baboon - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Mack McCro - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Gaston - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Fievel Mousekewitz - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *Peter Pan - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Dragon - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-5) *Tigress - Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) *Cholena - Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) *Captain Hook - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Stinky Pete - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *The Wicked Coachman - Diego Loquendo V1 *Tony Toponi - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Herman - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Tzekel-Kan - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+5) *Shan Yu - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Jane Darling - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Grandpa Fletcher - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *The Blue Fairy - Francisca Loquendo V1 *Sebastian - Juan Loquendo V1 (+5) *Terrence - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *John Smith - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Governor Ratcliffe - Diego Loquendo V1 (-10) *Hawk - Juan Loquendo V1 (+5) *Fat Albert - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Shifu Hoffman - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-5) *and more Movies Used *Jak and Daxter 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Jak II (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Jak 3 (PlayStation 2) (JohnnyDFox's Version) *Jak and Daxter X (PlayStation 2) (Devil_Slayer Productions's Version) *Daxter (PlayStation Portable) (Gamerz Zone1987's Walkthrough) *Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier (PlayStation 2) (vingamer's Gaming's version) *Jak and Daxter 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation Portable) (SpottinGames's Version) *Jak II (PlayStation Portable) (SpottinGames's Version) *Jak 3 (PlayStation Portable) (SpottinGames's Version) Footage Nest Family Entertainment *The Swan Princess (1994) *The Swan Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997) *The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (1998) *The Swan Princess Christmas (2012) *The Swan Princess 4: A Royal Family Tale (2014) *The Swan Princess 5: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today (2016) *The Swan Princess 6: Royally Undercover (2017) *The Swan Princess 7: A Royal Myztery (2018) *The Swan Princess 8: Kingdom of Music (2019) Disney *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1999) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Pinocchio (1940) *Treasure Planet (2002) *Phineas and Ferb (2007) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) (1992) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *Pocahontas (1995) *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998) Cartoon Network *Skunk Fu! (2006) *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends (2004) Universal Studios *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) The Loud House *Along Came A Sister Dreamworks *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Shrek the Halls (2010) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *Scared Shrekless (2010) *The Road to El Dorado (2000) The Amazing World of Gumball *The Spoon *The Kiss *The Date *The Castle *The Pizza *The Countdown *The Night *The Boredom *The Singing *The Nuisance *The Brain Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Gallery The Swan Princess - Prince Derek - Profile Picture.png|Prince Derek as Jak Bagheera.png|Bagheera as Daxter Merlin official.jpg|Merlin as Samos Hagai Odette 1.jpg|Odette as Keira MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Gol Acheron Daisy(episode)15.png|Daisy as Maia Puffin.png|Puffin as Blue Sage Speed.jpg|Speed as Red Sage Jean Bob in The Swan Princess 2 Escape from Castle Mountain.jpg|Jean Bob (as Yellow Sage It's Baboon.png|Baboon as Klaww Fievel Mousekewitz.PNG|Fievel Mousekewitz as Torn Peter Pan (Blue Lightsaber).jpg|Peter Pan as Sig Tigress2.jpg|Tigress as Tess Mack.jpg|Mack McCro as Erol Princess Cholena as Globette.png|Cholena as Ashelin Praxis Gaston transparent.png|Gaston as Baron Praxis It's Dragon.png|Dragon as Kor Stinky Pete the Prospector.png|Stinky Pete as Dark Jak Coachman.jpg|The Wicked Coachman as The Krimzon Guard John Silver.jpg|Long John Silver as Vin Tony Toponi as Dale.jpeg|Tony Toponi as Light Jak Mr_Herriman0.png|Mr. Herriman as Damas Tiger (An American Tail).jpg|Tiger as Jinx 250px-Donkeyshrek.jpg|Donkey as Pecker King Rothbart.jpg|Lord Rothbart as Count Veger Tzekel-Kan.png|Tzekel-Kan as Cyber-Errol Reginald Fletcher.jpg|Grandpa Fletcher as Osmo Blue Fairy in Pinocchio.jpg|The Blue Fairy as Taryn Sebastian.png|Sebastian as Ximon 20140526164336!Terrence.png|Terrence as Kaeden John Smith.jpg|John Smith as Captain Phoenix Governor Ratcliffe.gif|Governor Ratcliffe as Skyheed Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3757.jpg|Hawk as Dark Daxter Salleftthumb.PNG|Sal Left Thumb as Mizo (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Parts (in Each Game): *Prince Derek and Bagheera 1 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) *Prince Derek and Bagheera 2 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) *Prince Derek and Bagheera 3 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) *Prince Derek and Bagheera X (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) *Bagheera (PlayStation Portable) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) *Prince Derek and Bagheera 4 (PlayStation 2) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) *Prince Derek and Bagheera Trilogy (PlayStation 3) (MichaelSar12IsBack's Style) Category:MichaelSar12IsBack Category:Jak and Daxter Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Upcoming